Waking up in MS in 999AD
by irisdietrich
Summary: An Elijah/OC story. A young woman wakes to find herself in the vampire diaries but it's not the usual season 1 episode 1 deal, she's trapped in viking times. Only getting brief glimpses of the Originals through flashbacks scenes she's at a loss on how to survive in these times and place, is she going to have to wait 1,000 years before things look familiar again?
1. Kadlin

**Kaðlín POV:**

I am awoken by howling, its night and dark but the full moon has illuminated enough for me to move about without walking into anything. Where am I? Nothing looks familiar, it's like I was dropped in the middle of the woods, who would do this? Was I kidnapped? I am distracted from my swirling thoughts when I hear the scream of a child. I whip around and see a wolf over a young boy. I look around and see a large rock I pick it up and smash the wolf over the head and grab the boy. We're running as best we can his leg is badly injured. I lift him on my shoulders and help him grab a limb from a tree so he can get to safety off the ground. I can feel the earth vibrating, and more howling getting closer.

"Henrik!" I hear shouting "Henrik!"

The boy above me responds yelling back, "Niklaus! Over here!"

Wait did he say Niklaus? I turn around to a figure running towards us, the sight of who it is makes me faint.

 **Elijah POV:**

Yesterday my brothers did something incredibly stupid and now they were both paying the price for it. Niklaus under the brutal hands of our father and Henrik with the loss of his leg. It could have been so much worse if it had not been for the mysterious woman who came to his aid knocking one of the monstrous wolf men off him and getting him in a tree to wait for morning. Niklaus said she fainted, not surprising, she must have been very frightened alone in the woods but still she fought for my brother, a stranger, she must be very brave whoever she is. I can hear my mother and sister talking about her.

"Who is she?"

"I haven't seen around, have you?"

"No, and with that hair I would have remembered."

"Didn't the captain of the ship that brought us over also have fire hair, maybe she's his daughter?"

"Perhaps... we shall have to ask around."

It seems they don't know her either. Whoever she is, she will have my eternal gratitude.

 **Kaðlín POV:**

I open my eyes to a very pleasant view, Daniel Gillies. But as soon as I register that I panic again. Last night I was in the woods fending off wolves and then Niklaus Mikaelson came running up to me, that was a dream right? It had to be. This can't be real.

"What can't be real?" My imagination in the form of one damn fine man asks... I must had muttered that last part out loud.

"This, I had a crazy dream last night, I was lost. Nothing looked familiar I have no idea how I got to the woods, I was scared someone had taken me... done something to me. But then I heard howling and screaming, a young boy... he was in trouble. I stopped thinking how nothing made sense and I just tried to protect him, it was all I could think to do. But waking up here, wherever here is, seeing your face... it wasn't a dream was it?"

 **Elijah POV:**

The young woman opened her eyes, they were powder blue and breathtaking. Her face seemed serene but then it was like a fire had been set suddenly she sat upright and starting breathing heavily, she was panicking. I heard her murmur this can't be real.

"What can't be real?" I asked. The poor lass was so confused, apparently she had no idea how she had even gotten into the woods the other night, the thought of a man hurting her or stealing her virtue had me wanting to kill. She explained how she found Henrik and didn't give a second thought to how scared she was anymore only focusing on saving him. She had a warrior's spirit she didn't even know she had access to. She asked me if it was real. I had to tell her it was, she looked hopeless now, I didn't like seeing that look on her face and wanted anything to remove it.

"She's awake?" My mother came and asked. The young woman was holding her knees to her chest now trying to sooth herself.

"Yes, but she's very confused. She doesn't know how she ended up in the woods the other night. She remembers saving Henrik but nothing before."

"I'll talk to Ayanna, maybe a spell can help. Would you stay here with her until I return? Your sister has gone to sit with Henrik."

"Of corse mother."

I approached to woman again slowly not wanting to spook her.

"I am sorry you are frightened and don't understand where you are, but I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you. You have my word."

She looked at me and nervously inched her hand closer to mine, I took her pale hand in both of mine and tried to offer her comfort.

"What's your name?" She timidly asked. I couldn't believe myself, where were my manners?

"I beg your forgiveness, I should have introduced myself straight away, I am Elijah Mikaelson." At pronouncing the last syllable of my name, tears watered her eyes. She took her hand back and started to rock herself a bit. I couldn't help feeling I had said something wrong, but what?

 **Kaðlín POV:**

"Elijah Mikaelson," He had said it, it was real now. I was scared... what did this mean, had I been in an accident, was I in a coma? Was I dead? Had I gone insane? I wasn't sure which was the scarier option but I felt very frightened and very alone, not even the handsome man next to me could calm my nerves.

Esther came back in with Ayanna. Would they know I wasn't from here, not from this time or world even? What would they do to me if they found out? I reached for Elijah's hand again not wanting to be left alone with them. His eyes turned sympathetic and he gave my hand an encouraging squeeze.

After performing some spells Ayanna asked to speak to me alone, I pleaded with Elijah, with my eyes at least, not to leave me but regretfully pulled himself away from me.

She burned sage and told me no one would be able to hear us.

"You are not from here, not this time nor this world." I looked at her panicked.

"The spirits sent you, apparently an unspeakable darkness will descend upon this family soon, if you wish to stay you must fight it."

"Why would I wish to stay?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Because, the reason you were sent here is not only to fight off evil but for your soulmate." She explained

"Soulmate?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"You will never know a love like this if you decide to do nothing and return home and Elijah will go on to have several lovers but all will betray him or disappoint him in some way, you will only know happiness together but to achieve that happiness you will have to face insurmountable odds. The decision is yours."

"Wait, Elijah is my soulmate? I can't believe that... it doesn't make sense, none of this..." I was getting myself upset again and needed to take a deep calming breath.

"What will you tell them?" I asked not ready to fully digest what she had just told me.

"Esther remembers the ship captain that brought them over here had red hair as well, I will tell her you are his kin like she suspected. He makes frequent trips, very nomadic. We'll say since blossoming he didn't want you on board anymore tempting the men and left you here."

"On my own?" I asked, Ayanna thought for a minute.

"Maybe we can say he plans to offer free passage to anyone willing to take you on once they arrive. Many still want to flee the plagues of the old world but not many have the means."

"Alright, what about my name?"

"Anker, will be your last name, that is simple enough its old Norse for anchor. What was your first name where you are from, it should be something close so you respond easily to it?"

"Kaitlin"

"The first viking K name that comes to mind is Kadlin, how does that suit you?"

"Kaðlín Anker, okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I see Kadlin looking like Katerina Martinovska but feel free to cast whoever you want in the role**


	2. Calm?

**Kadlin POV:**

Mikael came and told me since traveling by sea can take months it could be well over a year before my "father" was able to send anyone to care for me therefore I would stay with his family. He was thankful he didn't lose his son but now Henrik was handicapped... it was not something a lot of people had understanding about at the time. To earn my keep I was to take care of Henrik, his live in nurse so to speak.

I wasn't sure whether to believe Ayanna or not she could be a figment of my imagination or... or... I don't know, honestly my head was still spinning on how any of this was possible. I wasn't even sure I was real anymore.

I was pulled out of my musings by screaming. It was Henrik, I ran to him, the poor boy was having a nightmare. I shook him awake.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's only a dream it can't hurt you." He threw the blanket off him and saw he was still missing his leg. To him it wasn't just a dream and it had already hurt him greatly.

He looked up to me, his eyes desperately asking for comfort and answers,

"What will I do now? I can never be a great warrior like father, I won't even have a simple life with a family... who would want to give their daughter to a man who can't even carry her to bed or run around after his children... I wish that damn wolf would have killed me."

I was shocked by this, and immediately got in bed with him and held him close.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that." I told him sternly, "You will not let this define you! You want to be a warrior well this is your battle, and it's a battle you'll have for life but that does not mean you can't still be brave and strong. And one day when the time is right a woman will see that not even the loss of a limb could taint your spirit and she will believe she is the luckiest woman in the world to get to love you. I promise, alright?"

He nodded into my neck and fell asleep again in my embrace.

 **Elijah POV:**

I heard screaming coming from Henrik's quarters and I ran over... I wasn't able to get much sleep anyway, I've never been able to when I know Niklaus is suffering by our father, and yet I can't will myself to intervene. I am stuck in purgatory letting my guilt naw my insides.

I get by the entrance to Henrik and Rebekah's hovel and see the mysterious girl, Kadlin her name was, already tending to him. I was surprised father agreed to take her in but I suppose we owed her that much. I didn't announce myself like I know I should have but rather kept silent. She was such a strange creature and I felt myself completely intoxicated whenever I was near her.

My heart broke for my brother when he told her how he wished he had died in the woods. What she said next... I've never heard anyone talk in such a way, it was incredibly moving and inspiring, it made me want to cut my own leg off so I could rise to her expectations and be someone she would think herself the luckiest woman to get to love... then I finally realized what was happening... I was falling in love the mysterious woman who had saved my family. And I couldn't help it, I smiled.

 **Kadlin POV:**

The next morning was hell, it was hot and yet air conditioning wouldn't be invented for literally hundreds of years, I wanted a hot shower and cup of coffee but I was 0 for 2 with that. I felt dirty and sluggish and there was always a bubble of panic in my belly I tried to keep swallowing. Henrik was the only way I was able to not completely lose it and have a break down so I focused on him. I asked Finn and Kol if they knew anyone who was good at wood carvings, I was trying to keep my distance from Elijah. I didn't understand what had happened to me or how this all worked, would I go back home if I allowed them to become vampires? would I be trapped here if I fell for Elijah, a freaking fictional character?! I didn't know any of the rules and had a million questions.

Finn putt me in touch with some one and I inquired about getting something made for Henrik, I had no idea about the currency of the time, did we pay for things in chickens? I didn't know I just knew I had literally nothing to my name, hell I didn't even have my name.

I was feeling frustrated again and the lack of luna bars in Viking Mystic Falls was getting to me, I was having fantasies about how a cold glass of soda would taste like right now. My daydreaming was interrupted when I felt someone sit next to me, somehow I didn't have to look... I knew who it was.

"What is that in your hand?" Elijah asked gesturing to the parchment I had borrowed from Esther.

"Oh, umm drawings I made... I had some ideas on contraptions that might help Henrik feel better about his situation, but I have no means of making them real."

"May I see?" He asked and I handed over my sketches for a wooden prosthetic leg.

They weren't anything too spectacular but still far advanced from the limited peg leg option that was available. I looked up to study his face and he seemed confused yet... loving? it was a strange combination of emotions that went across his face.

"These are extraordinary... how your mind works... I've never met anyone like you." He shut up then and looked vexed but finally he turned to me.

"I would very much like to help you makes these a reality." and suddenly there was hope, and I had never needed it more.

"Really? Thank you that's be amazing!"

He smiled at me, and I lost myself in his gorgeousness. I admit I do miss modern hairstyles, his whole dirty and matte tangled pony tails the men where wearing was not a good look on anyone.

 **Elijah POV:**

The mysterious fire haired woman had astounded me yet again, her sketches were unlike anything I had ever seen. I'm sure living aboard a ship she had seen many peg legs but she had taken the notion to a whole other level. It was inspired... I was attracted to how her brain worked and I wanted to know more, I wanted to spend all my time with her, I wanted to... I found myself wishing I could ask her father permission to court her but, it could months before that is possible and it wouldn't be proper with her living with us but I wasn't sure I could go with out. Only knowing her two days and I wanted to be more forward than I ever had with anyone. Something was happening inside me and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to contain it much longer or even that I wanted to.


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Kadlin POV:**

I had been in 999 AD pre mystic falls tv land for about a week now. Niklaus was around again and while he could be a jerk from TVD and the Originals no one... not even him... deserved the parents he got.

"Kadlin, is it?" He asked upon approaching me early one morning as I was out picking berries for breakfast.

"Yes, Niklaus, hello."

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, for my brother."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you." He seemed confused by my comment but I gestured to my eye where his had a bruise.

"You shouldn't worry about such things, I deserve what I got."

"No, you didn't. You did something foolish yes, but no one deserves what was done to you plus... something tells me you'll punish yourself far longer anyway."

"Well, your right about that last part. Thats actually why I wanted to talk to you. Elijah showed me your drawings, I will not rest until I see them come to life. I will find a way to give my brother his leg back even if it wooden. How is he."

"It varies depending on his mood and if he had a restful nights sleep, sometimes he gets night terrors. But I think he would really love a visit from his favorite big brother."

"Trust me I'm no one's favorite anything, plus the last thing he needs is to see me with my two healthy legs."

"You're wrong, he doesn't blame you. He told me it was his idea and he's worried about you, don't punish him because of your guilt." I wanted to say more but I got distracted by a charm around his neck, I recognized it from an episode of the Originals... Esther gave it to him to keep him weak, the evil cow. I wanted to tell him to take it off but how would I explain it?

He helped carry what I had gathered back to the home and told me he'd think about seeing Henrik later.

Later at breakfast I had to keep forcing my eyes away from Esther and Mikael, it would help no one- certainly not me to let them know exactly what I thought of them, I'd end up banished or cursed or something... maybe that what happened to me. Was I cursed here? I still didn't understand my predicament or know what to do about it. Everyday this week I was afraid to open my eyes that I would wake up on hay without a fan, without my iPhone, without a shower closer by, but it didn't matter how long I procrastinated it always was the same I woke up to the hut I was staying in with Henrik. The "reality" of being trapped in the past, in a fictional past was getting to me and I was getting depressed. I tried to hide it but Henrik like most children was very perceptive.

He asked me why I was so sad one night during one of his nightmare I woke him up from. I told him I missed my dad, it was true I did, I missed my dad and mom and brother, I missed modern times and modern conveniences, I missed knowing what was real. I was a sophomore in College when this happened, already trying to be too mature to get home sick but truth was I'd give anything to go home, I'm just not sure what that was.

Ayanna said there was a darkness I would have to fight if I wanted to stay. Admittedly being Elijah Mikaelson's soulmate would make for a fun steamy dream but the reality was too intense and scary for me. I wanted to go home.

After a particularly rough day I was shaken awake by my would be soulmate. Damn he really was gorgeous.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare." He explained. I looked over to check on Henrik,

"Don't worry he's still sleeping." I relaxed slightly.

"Come lets get some fresh air." He asked and I nodded accepting his help out of bed.

It was dark and quiet, nothing but the sound of nature- the wind through the trees.

"Would it help to talk about what you dreamt of?" He asked concerned for me.

"I was lost in the darkness and I could't get back home no matter how long I searched for it."

"Perhaps a walk wasn't the best idea."

"No, its fine, this is good actually. It helps not being alone." He stopped our stroll and held me in place looking deeply into my eyes.

"I am sorry you have to be away from your father, from what you know but I promise you, you will never be alone not if I have anything to say about it." I don't know what possessed me but I glanced down at his lips and before I could talk myself out of it I quickly pushed up on my toes and kissed him, I guess I figured if im stuck here I might as well enjoy some of the perks right?

I think I shocked him because he started to pull back a bit before he changed his mind and instead kissed back. Oh god it was so delicious, when he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him, I thought I would combust there was so much heat running through me.

Finally we broke for air, and I knew I had to be blushing redder than my hair.

"I... I... don't know what came over me... I." He pressed a finger to my swollen lips to stop my blabbering.

"You had the courage I did not, I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you, you have me completely besotted."

I smiled at his old world charms... maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck here after all.


	4. Spoken For

**3rd Person POV:**

"So brother, how was the little red head?" Kol asked crudely when Elijah snuck back in the the hut he shared with his brothers.

"Don't speak of her like that, she simply had a frightful dream and I calmed her down with a walk." Elijah told his brother Kol but it was really a warning to all of them not to be disrespectful towards the woman he was falling in love with.

"Please Kol, your forgetting noble Elijah wouldn't even know what to do with a woman." Niklaus remarked not letting the opportunity to tease his big brother pass him by.

"True he is almost as dull as Finn."

"We shouldn't be talking about mother's guest like this and we should all still be sleeping." Finn replied.

"See, no wonder she doesn't find you appealing if your anything like that." Niklaus said.

"Shame... for you, I bet she knows quite a bit about pleasing a man all that time on board her father's ship, surrounded by all those drunken men, I might just have to find out for myself."

Elijah was usually able to ignore his brother Kol's attempts to rile him up but the idea that anyone other than him would know what Kadlin's lips felt like incensed him, he lunged at his brother and the two started brawling. They tumbled outside the hut and soon they had woken up the rest of the family.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mikael's voice boomed halting the brother's fists.

Elijah and Kol froze at the sound of their father and quickly seized fight and got up off the ground.

"Sorry, father, it was a silly misunderstanding." Elijah replied not wanting to bring Kadlin into this and embarrass her when he still hadn't told her the extent of his true feelings.

Kol and Elijah were punish the rest of the week doing extra chores and working later into the night than everyone else.

One night Kol sneaked off early leaving Elijah to finish their last task himself and came upon the fiery mystery woman who had infiltrated his family.

"Well, well, well, you ought to be careful out here at night red, I hear there are big bad wolves lurking around."

"It's not a full moon Kol,"

"you don't have to be a beast to be a monster."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Such attitude you have, are you sure Elijah can handle all that fire? I'd be willing to show you how a real man feels."

"As charitable as that is, I'll pass," Kadlin tried to walk away from him but Kol reached out and grabbed her arm not letting her go.

"Who said I was going to give you much of a choice in the matter?"

"Let her go!" a voice interrupted them, Kol was surprised when he turned around to find Henrik.

"Relax buddy, I was just playing around." Kol tried to pretend the whole exchange between him and Kadlin had been a joke but Henrik wasn't buying it. He drew his sword to show his older brother he was serious about leaving Kadlin alone.

"Well aren't you the brave one?" Kol remarked and reached for his own weapon. Elijah then came out of the woods to see the scene before him... Kadlin looked rattled and Henrik and Kol were squaring off.

"What is going on here?"

"It seems our youngest brother wants to duel over Kadlin's honor." Elijah was impressed and proud of Henrik while equally shamed and disappointed over Kol's behavior.

"My money's on young Henrik, clearly he's more a warrior than you who would threaten a woman, Henrik is at least brave enough to challenge those above him not the defenseless. He is twice the man you could ever hope to be."

Henrik felt his posture straighten as his older brother spoke so proudly of him, it was the first time since losing his leg that he felt like a man... a warrior. Kadlin was right, he was more than his lost leg and he knew what deserved to be fought for and he would square off against any that threatened it.

"We don't even know her and yet both of you would side against me for her?" Kol asked getting tired of Elijah and now Henrik acting so superior to him.

"In a heartbeat." Replied Elijah.

Kol clenched his jaw and walked off in a huff.

Kadlin looked to Henrik and kneeled down.

"My hero, how will I ever repay you?" She said half teasing half completely serious,

"I think I have an idea." Elijah interrupted charmed by the how close the two of them had gotten. He produced the sketches and showed them to Henrik,

"Kadlin drew these, Niklaus and I are saving, we will do whatever it takes to build it for you."

"I'm getting a new leg?" Henrik looked up in awe at Kadlin who smiled back at him.

"Looks like it." Henrik smiled and hopped off to find his mother.

"Are you alright," Elijah asked now more serious.

"I'm fine, nothing happened, I just don't understand..."

"Kol is insecure, he doesn't feel close to Finn Niklaus and I because he is younger than Rebekka but he's not looked at as the baby of the family either because of Henrik, he feels passed over a lot. He caught me sneaking in the night I walked with you and made a comment, normally I'd let his childish remarks go but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am falling in love with you... more and more each day. One day I hope to be lucky enough to call you my wife."

Kadlin's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You do?" she asked bewildered

"Consider yourself spoken for." Elijah told her as he caressed he cheek lovingly before walking off the make sure Henrik completed his journey back to the main settlement safely.


	5. How Long Till Darkness?

**A/N: Im not going to do a bunch of Viking research and I know in the show they were crowded into 2 rooms, I'm changing that. the way I see it Mikeal and Esther had their own "hovel" then the boys had one and Rebekah had a separate one that now Henrik and Kadlin also occupy. It's really just one room to sleep so essentially freestanding bedrooms only Mikeal and Esther have more of a suite where the family can also gather for meals, if that makes sense.**

* * *

 **Kadlin POV:**

"Spoken for," Thats Elijah said. That he intended to make me his wife... What could I say to that? I couldn't say anything I was too dumbstruck. After Elijah and Kol were done being punished Elijah started taking me on long strolls, he would bring me flowers, he even wrote me poetry... he was courting me.

I was flattered and it was hard not to have feelings for dashing noble Elijah... but was I really going to give myself permission to fall in love with a fictional character? Was I really willing to stay here and fight monsters and darkness for his love? To let go of all hope of going home to my real family?

I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to get before a decision was forced, I reasoned Tatia's arrival as the beginning of the end... or the beginning of the beginning depended how you want to see it. I believe that was 1000 AD... and I was still in 999AD it had been less then a month since I arrived here so I still had time to wrestle longer with my decision. I wasn't sure what season Tatia arrived in, if I would only have a couple months till the new year or a whole year till next fall.

Telling time and keeping track of days was difficult in this day and age. The town had an honest to god Sundial, and not just for decorative purposes either. But gradually I found myself accepting the way things wore and although I missed modern amenities and definitely modern food I was finally adjusting.

I was out by the river washing the families clothes when Esther approached me, we hadn't spent any one on one time together before so I was anxious about what this was really all about.

"Hello my dear, seems you've finally gotten the hang of it."

"Uh, yes Esther... sorry if I hadn't been very useful before now."

"Oh nonsense, you've been wonderful with Henrik, I believe you are the only reason that boy still lives."

"He's an amazing young man."

"Yes, all my children are quite exceptional... this is actually what I wanted to speak with you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my second eldest, Elijah... he has expressed his interest in you to his father and I. He wishes to court you... always so proper that boy. I thought we should have a talk before Mikael and I decided anything."

"Of course, what would you like to discuss?"

"Well, its easy enough to guess my son's intentions, but yours I am unsure of. Any other girl your age I would assume would desperate to get married, yet you have a very different upbringing than others around here. So if my son was to court you what would you desire the outcome to be?"

holy crap, really? Esther is throwing down the gauntlet already? I was supposed to have more time... I complain to myself.

"I... I..."

"Do you not fancy my son the way he does you?"

"Of corse I do, I... I know no better man then Elijah, and I consider it an honor he is interested in me, that is not where my hesitation lies."

"Then where?"

I remained silent not knowing what to say,

"You know when you first arrived here and I brought Ayanna over to help, she burnt sage for a privacy spell... why would she need to do that?"

I look up at her panicked, crap what do I say?

"Does that have something to do with why you are holding so much of yourself back? What are you hiding from me, child?"

I decide to go with something close to the truth,

"Ayanna told me something I have been having trouble believing... She said Elijah was my soulmate but that soon a great darkness would descend upon this family and that I would need to decide if I would be willing to battle this evil for the rest of my life in exchange for my love... it's been a lot to process."

"My family is in danger, and Ayanna discloses it to you? Why wouldn't she come to me with this?"

"I don't know, perhaps she wanted to give me time to decide for myself what to do before it was taken out of my hands... I'm sure she would have warned you soon."

"Yes perhaps, well you must decide now, I don't care how much time Ayanna was going to give you. You will give Mikael and I your answer before dark tonight."

With that she left me.

And to think I was just starting to get a handle on things.


	6. Should I Stay or Should I go now

**Kadlin POV:**

I sat by the river, laundry forgotten, just trying to feel okay about a decision either one available to me... but as soon as I made one a big part of me regretted it and I would go back and forth back and forth.

Night had come and I had to begin my walk back.

I saw Elijah pacing outside Mikeal and Esther's hovel, I suppose they told him about the deadline.

Crap, I know what I'm going to do.

Elijah looks up at me and immediately comes to my side taking the clothes I still have to hang to dry, he sets them down.

"Mother told me she discussed with you my intentions. I wish it had come from me I'm sorry she gave you such an ultimatum... to stay and accept my advances or to leave... that wasn't fair of her. I want you to know if you don't reciprocate my fee-"

"I do." I interrupted him.

His face broke out into a stunned and relieved smile,

"You do?"

I could feel tears building, out of happiness for Elijah's heart not having to break or out of mourning for the life I was saying goodbye to I couldn't tell you.

"I do. Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Kadlin Anker, it would be a great honor to have your permission to court you for marriage."

I moved closer to him and placed my hand against his cheek, he closed his eyes briefly in bliss at my touch,

"You have it." I told him.

He immediately lifted me up and spun me around

We heard a couple whistles and applause, Rebekah, Niklaus, and Henrik were nearby watching us make fools of ourselves.

Esther and Mikael came out probably having heard the peanut gallery from inside.

"This will have to be a quick courtship, I don't want anyone's reputation being questioned, denigration of my name will not be tolerated so you both better be sure about this." Mikael warned

"I understand Father, I swear I would not have risked our family's reputation if I was not sure."

"Very well."

I saw Ayanna out of the corner of my eye, she gave me a nod when I turned my attention toward her. And there it was... I was staying, to fight darkness and evil and monsters, my life would be terrifying and adventurous, and hopefully full of love.

 **Esther POV:**

It was done, the girl agreed to stay... for Elijah or the greater good I do not know. When I confronted Ayanna she was very tight lipped over exactly what was headed our way. I decided not to tell Mikael until I knew something more concrete for now he believed my reservations were strictly about our family's name. But I would get my answers, I was becoming a powerful witch myself almost on par with Ayanna. I would find out what was coming for my family one way or another.

 **Rebekah POV:**

I stood off to the side with Henrik and Nik clapping for Elijah and Kadlin but I was anything by celebrating on the inside. There was something I just didn't trust about the strange newcomer, she seemed to weasel her way into my family far too quickly... plus she seemed to have no past or family, there was no way to learn who she truly was or where she had come from so I was committed to remaining vigilant around the mysterious redhead until there was more iron clad proof she meant my family no harm.

I was laying down trying to relax enough to sleep when I heard Kadlin get up, it was the middle of the night where was she going?

I got up to follow her, I kept my distance so she wouldn't sense me. It was almost like hunting... Nik had taught me how to, it wasn't lady like but I loved it. I tracked my pray out to the river. She knelt down and started digging... what the hell was she doing?

I saw her pull parchment from her dress she ran her hand over what was written and slowly placed it into the hole she had dug. After she coved it again in dirt she started sobbing.

I moved closer to her and heard her as she started talking to whatever she had buried.

"I miss you all so much, and I have no idea how I am meant to say goodbye or that I'll ever be able to. I still don't understand how any of this is possible... you know I remember learning about Buddhism in school, the Buddha was near death but swore he wouldn't move from underneath this tree until he had obtained enlightenment. And it worked, he was the first example of someone who was able to move out of his caste within a single lifetime... but what did he get for reaching enlightenment? He realized that nothing existed, not the physical world nor the spiritual, hell he didn't even really exist and that reaching nirvana meant accepting the nothingness of the universe. At first he wanted to kill himself to free him from this perceived reality but other Brahmin convinced him if he could help even one other person reach enlightenment it was worth it to stay and live, so he did, at least another couple decades anyway... he eventually did kill himself in his early 80s.

I don't know how the universe is organized or whats real... but the thought that nothing is real doesn't give me peace, so something has to be, for me at least I have to believe something here is real... otherwise what did I decide to leave you all for?

I pray to God, to anyone who is listening out there that somehow if you notice my absence... If you miss me as I miss you that you'll know I didn't give up, that I didn't throw my life away but instead chose another life.

Remember those movies I was obsessed with, Before Sunset... and Before Sunrise? I didn't even see the third one because I was scared it would break my heart, that's how much those characters meant to me... maybe in a 1,000 years I'll finally be brave enough to see the last one. Anyway in the first one Julie Delpy has this line I've always loved... I even used it in my High School Year Book, she says:

' I believe if there's any kind of God it wouldn't be in any of us, not you or me but just this little space in between. If there's any kind of magic in this world it must be in the attempt of understanding someone, sharing something. I know, it's almost impossible to succeed but who cares really? The answer must be in the attempt.'

I think thats why I decided to stay, when I am near Elijah... I can feel it, this magic that's between us. If anything is real in this reality that has to be it, right?

You will always be my family, and I will never stop longing to see you all again and to be in your embrace but I had to find my own life eventually... I just wish it was closer to yours so I could visit.

You will always be real in my heart, because I won't ever stop loving all of you, you are in me... always and forever.

goodbye."

I was so confused by everything that she had said I didn't move in time when she got up, she turned around and was staring straight at me horrified I had heard everything she had said.

It was time to get answers, to find out who this woman really was.

I stood my ground and did not act embarrassed or ashamed at being caught, "Hello," I said challengingly, after all I was not the one who had to explain myself.


	7. Caught

**Kadlin POV:**

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked

"All of it, how much I understood is another question."

"I would say I can explain... but that would be a lie." I admit.

"Well, lets start with something you can explain... who the hell are you?" She asks and no believable lie is coming to me, all thats left to me is the truth and lord knows how unbelievable that is.

"My name is Kaitlin and I was born in 1989, I'm from the future." I expected her to laugh but she didn't... her eyes got wide in shock but there was also something else, acceptance I think.

"There's more isn't there?" She asks and I nod regretfully,

"I've seen a version of what happens to your family, played out like a play... it's possible I'm not only from the future but from another reality. What I was burying were the names of my family, my real family... I was saying goodbye and asking for forgiveness I suppose."

"So your giving up finding a way home?"

"No I know the way home, at least I think I do. No, I chose to stay... to give up everything I know, everything that makes sense."

"Why?" She asks me.

"For Elijah." I explain.

"I suppose you expect me to keep all this a secret?" She asks a bit haughtily.

"I expect nothing." I told her honestly.

"Well, it would be hard for others to believe." She contemplates out loud.

"But you believe me, don't you?" I ask, wondering what allowed her to see I was telling the truth.

"Yes, well I am infinitely more wise than my idiot brothers." I smiled at her and nodded.

"This doesn't make us friends." She warned me.

"What does it make us?" I ask.

"Well... I suppose you're family now aren't you? But you will warn me if I am ever about to do something you know ends poorly. Wait have you changed things already?" She asks.

"Henrik... the way I saw it before he died, I didn't know who he was when I saved him, not that I wouldn't have if I'd known but it wasn't until I was Klaus that I recognized this place."

"Klaus?"

"Right, that's how he's referred to where I'am from... apart form you, you still call him Nik." I tell her.

"But I thought where your from is 1,000 years in the future... how could I still be calling him Nik?" Crap, me and my big mouth.

I tell her the broad strokes, you know blood sucking live forever monsters...and she's horrified. I try to sooth her by mentioning it's not certain it will happen now, things have already changed but we should start being wary once Tatia shows up.

We walk back to our hovel, closer with a new understanding between us.

"So what were your family's names?" She asks me.

"Greg, Thomas, and Deborah... my mother."

"You miss her most of all don't you?"

I smile sadly, "You really are wise, yes I do... I miss her very much."

She takes my hand and holds it the rest of the way back, the small gesture fills me with warmth even in the frigid night air.

In bed now every time I close my eyes and start to drift off she asks me another question, this must be like what its like to have a sister.

"So what's my husband like? Is he tall? Do I meet him when I'm human or a vampire? Do we have children, oh I hope we have children."

I am thankful its too dark to see my face. How do I tell her she's the most unlucky woman in love I've ever seen.

So I don't.

"He's tall, dark, extremely handsome, quite the charmer. He loves kids... he's a good man, and he will love you fiercely." I picture Marcellous in my mind as I speak of her "husband" who knows maybe thats what he will be this time around.

"I can't wait." She says dreamily as she finally drifts off to sleep.

Me, I am wide awake.


	8. Christmas

A/N: Okay so I actually did research for this part on certain Viking traditions regarding marriage although many of the details have been changed to accommodate the story.

 **Kadlin POV:**

I awoke Christmas morning with Henrik and Rebekah eager for us to travel outside to their Parent's hovel. I laughed at how excited both of them were, it was so innocent and heart warming. When we dressed warm enough to venture out we saw the boys had already beaten us to it and were impatiently awaiting outside to be let in.

"What's going on? Have mother and father decided to have a lie in?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh I think they are doing more then just lying sister." Klaus remarked causing his siblings to shut their eyes pained at the notion their parents were getting it on, but I giggled at their reaction which Niklaus seemed to appreciate.

Elijah came over to me and wrapped me in a hug, just to keep me warm of course... nothing inappropriate. I relaxed my head on his chest as he petted my hair, was I really about to do this? Rebekah had warned me what my gift was to be, was I truly going to accept and become Elijah's wife? As I inhaled his scent I knew my answer, I would never be able to walk away from this man, fictional or not, whether that made me mad or in a coma, dead... I wasn't sure but I seemed to finally make peace with whichever one it meant as long as I could feel his arms wrapped around me I knew I would never regret my decision.

Finally Mikael emerged from his hovel looking smug, yup someone just got some, and let us all in. Esther was fussing around trying to mask the smell of their morning activities with breakfast but it was pointless we all knew what they had been up to.

After breakfast we all gathered around the fire and present were handed out. Henrik was first to go, we had already made him wait so long. He was finally given his new leg, it was from all of us, we all had a part in it: it was based of my designs, Mikael funded it, Klaus and Elijah acquired the necessary materials, Kol and Esther spelled it to give him a more natural walk when it was attached and Rebekah and Finn worked together to make it more aesthetically pleasing, turns out Klaus wasn't the only artist in the family, Finn didn't paint but he was a very talented carver.

Henrik was over the moon, not that he'd ever be let out during a full one again in his life, but the hovel seemed to fill with laughter love and hope as we all watched on as Henrik tried his new leg.

At first I didn't see Elijah get down on one knee but then I saw Henrik stop dancing around and followed where he was looking. I gasped looking upon a nervous Elijah, but then I smiled at how sweet and innocent he looked in this moment, it was pure untouched by evil or manipulation, I tried to take in everything about it knowing these moments would be few and far between going forward for this family.

"Kadlin Anker, I was going to do this later after we all finished opening our gifts but seeing the joy on your face looking upon Henrik I was reminded why I am so sure of my decision. I know this has not been a typical courtship, but it makes sense there would be nothing typical between us, because you are the most fascinating, unique woman I have ever known. And I want to spend the rest of my days knowing you more and more. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, joining with me body and soul... always and forever?"

I started nodding before I could speak but eventually I was able to say the word...

"Yes."

Elijah's face broke out into a huge smile and I felt lighter than air I was so happy. But before we could get too caught up Mikael brought us back down to earth.

"Well I don't give a damn how non typical this relationship is or how bloody unique you find the girl a few things here will go according to tradition."

And so they did, in the lead up to the wedding we were to be separated so our former selves could be "stripped away" before we started our new lives together. For me it would mean literally being stripped of my clothing, jewelry, of anything that could be tied to my single girl days. And then I would be sequestered in a bathhouse to continuously cleanse myself... (that part actually sounded pretty damn good, I was not turning my nose up and a week long spa day) including hot stones, thrashing with birch twigs all to wash away my "maiden" status then at the end I would finish the cleansing process but plunging into cold water which would seal the pores. It was lucky for me Rebekah and I had reached some common ground, she was able to tell me about all of this.

She said while I was being cleansed Elijah would be preparing as well with an intricate sword ceremony, he had to break the hard winter's ground into an grave to retrieve the sword of an ancestor, since none of the Mikaelson's ancestors were in the new world it would be largely ceremonial but it was important to Mikael it be done anyway.

After he gets into the grave it is to symbolize him "entering death" and as he emerges the grave with the sword it symbolizes him re-emerging into life as a man leaving boyhood behind, he becomes reborn rid of his past bachelor self.

Afterwards he also spends time in the bathhouse, although that might be for basic hygiene reasons, he's sure to be covered in dirt and blood after the grave excavation.

We finished our Christmas morning together and I asked to speak to Elijah before we were to be separated, Mikael wasn't happy but he relented when Henrik asked him to show him sword fighting moves, I winked at him happy for the assist. Elijah and I found a quiet corner to talk.

"What is it? Are you having second thoughts?" He asked worried.

"No, no that's not it... I just I wanted to ask you a question." I assured him

"Alright, go ahead."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves a bit,

"when you asked for my hand in marriage, you spoke about how unique I was... I have to know is that why you want to marry me... because I'm sort of a novelty? I know it's not necessary for marriages but, is there any part of you... or do you think that you ever could..." I was rambling and not getting any where so finally a just blurted it out, "Do you love me, Elijah?"

He seemed stunned by my question, but he quickly gathered himself and caressed my cheek,

"Forgive me," I looked down thinking he was about to tell me it wasn't love or close to love, just my futuristic brain that fascinated him, but he tilted my chin up so I was looking again in his eyes, his gorgeous gorgeous eyes,

"I have loved you since the moment you came here after that terrible night and finally opened your eyes for me, clearly there is much I need to learn about being a husband, even simple things like remembering to tell the woman I am devoted to I love her, please be patient with me, and if ever you start to doubt me or us remember this-"

He pulls me in for a long languid kiss that seems to recode every strand in my DNA and soon my entire being is buzzing in an Elijah haze.

"Do you feel that, the magic that is between us, I can think for no other name for it than love, can you?"

I nodded still coming out of my stupor, "Yes... love."

"Time's up," Mikael interrupted telling us we needed to leave each other and each start preparing ourselves to be joined in marriage, I was already out the door of the hovel when Elijah managed to sprint past his father and steal one more kiss from me,

"I shall think of nothing else until I am able to feel your lips again on mine... as my wife."

I caressed his face and nodded, "as my husband"

"Enough!" Mikael more forcefully grabbed Elijah by the back of his neck and dragged him off no longer trusting him and I was left alone with Esther and Rebekah to start preparing to become *gulp* Mrs. Mikaelson.


	9. Mrs M

**Kadlin POV:**

The day had come, and right in time for the new year. I was to be wed on New Years eve, apparently a very big deal in Viking times... who knew?

Men walked across town swinging literal balls of fire, apparently to drive out evil spirits as well as setting large bon fires celebrating the returning of the sun and the end of the winter solstice.

I was disappointed not to wear white or even anything that fancy, apparently Viking brides didn't wear elaborate dresses or gowns when they married, instead it was all about the hair, how intricate and unique a braid could be and how elaborate of a crown you could make. Rebekah had decorated mine with rock crystals and silver crosses, it was actually very beautiful, I think I caught her off guard when a gave her a great big hug after she presented it to me.

"Thank you, sister." I told her sincerely

She awkwardly patted my back, "yeah well, don't go dropping it or anything.. it took me forever."

I smiled at her, she always acted so tough, probably because she was always surrounded by her brothers but I could see slivers of the softer side of that her wanted to come out.

We finally started our procession to where the ceremony was taking place, seeing Elijah after a week apart was thrilling and I had to remind my feet to stay still and not just race up to him. I was guided towards my groom by Esther and Rebekah who presented me to him as his Father and Finn present him to me.

Next our hands were bound together with a long sash that would remain tied until we consummated this deal... gotta say was very much looking forward to that part of the festivities.

The ceremony itself was wasn't exactly the fairy tale I grew up fantasying about, for once thing I never dreamed there would be animal sacrifices on my special day.

A poor adorable goat was slaughtered in tribute to Thor and a female bear killed for Freyja, goddess of fertility. It reminded me of the first born Mikaelson, I looked back to Esther to see if there was any longing or guilt in her eyes at hearing the name but she gave nothing away.

And then came the worst part... after the animals were killed they collected the blood in a decorative bowl and blessed it, only to then take some twigs dip it in the blood and then wave it around Elijah and I so the blood would splatter on our skin and clothes, no wonder brides didn't wear white here.

After some more blessing it was time for us to exchange gifts, Elijah presented me with his "ancestral sword" that I was entrusted to guard for our first born son and in turn I also presented him with a sword it was supposed to represent the transfer of the job of my father to protect me onto Elijah , Finn had helped me in procuring it as I obviously didn't have a spare sword lying around. I thought it was very sweet and thoughtful but he didn't want to be thought of that way and quickly corrected me. Telling me it was just so things went according to tradition and I didn't embarrass the family... he reminded me of Rebekah in that moment, he was definitely hard and aloof on the outside but looking at the sword I could tell he put more than just the bare minimum in and deep down was a good and caring soul.

Finally we were near the end all that was left to do was exchange rings, they were presented on the hilt of our new swords after being sanctified by mystic rites.

I presented Elijah his ring while reciting my vows,

I was insistent Elijah's ring come from me, so with Henrik help I went about melting hammering and scratching this meteor like rock or maybe it was volcanic... anyway I hammered I into the shape of a ring, it was a little crude but I was very proud of it and I hoped Elijah would be proud to wear it.

Picking up the ring from the sword I recited:

"I, Kadlin Anker, take you, Elijah Mikaelson, to be my husband... to be my heart.

I vow to love you today, I vow to love you tomorrow, I vow to love you... always and forever.

Forever will I trust you

Always will I honor you and never will I forsake you.

I vow whatever may come, I will always be by you,

As I have given you my hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep."

Elijah looked moved by my vows but remained stoic, but I knew the second he started reciting his I would be a blubbering mess.

His ring to me was presented and I was blown away, it was a rose gold color but there was a slit all the way around the band, and in it were these incredibly tiny pearls

How in the hell he got all those tiny little pearls I don't know, but its beauty took my breath away so I almost didn't realize when he started speaking:

"I Elijah Mikaelson, take you, Kadlin Anker, to be my wife... my heart.

I vow to love you today, tomorrow, always and forever.

Forever will I trust you,

Always will I honor you and never will I forsake you.

I vow whatever may come, I will always be by you,

As I have given you my hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep."

finally after one final blessing we were married and given permission to kiss, and off everyone went quickly to get out of the cold and onto the roaring out of control reception that awaited us, I however was definitely more looking forward to the after party.


	10. Bindings

After the ceremony everyone apart from Elijah and I participated in something called bruð-hlaup, basically groups running from ceremony space to the reception. Whichever group lost the race had to serve beer to the winners for the night.

There was so much beer, or "bridal-ale" I'm sure there was a more beautiful meaning behind the hand fastening but right now I was just grateful for it because I was sure we would all be too destroyed to know for sure how to get back home or who you were going home with. Being tied to Elijah reassured me I would be consummating the marriage with him and no other despite some serious beer googles.

Speaking of consummating, Elijah and I were escorted to the "bridal couch" after hours of heavy partying, damn vikings can let loose. the sun had started to rise allowing us to walk a little over a mile to what would serve as the Viking era bridal suite without torches to guide us. At least six witnesses had to witness us entering the space where we would seal the deal so there would be no doubt as to the consecration and validity of the marriage.

Finally we were alone. The hovel was really just the size needed to enclose around one large bed, there was lots of animal furs to help us keep warm but I'm certain things were about to heat up in here quickly anyway. Elijah was giving me this look that had my breathing coming quicker. He walked us over to the bed and we sat next to one another, still being tied together there wasn't space for us to be any other way.

"Are they still out there, I... I'm not a virgin are they waiting for proof because it won't bl-"

"They are still out there and as soon as they here voices I will go out and show our marriage is concentrated with our loose binding ties. There is no need for proof of virginity."

"It won't bring shame or-"

"No, we are not so strict, as long as pre marital activities don't result in pregnancy no shame is brought upon families."

I let out a sigh of relief but then began worrying about something new.

"I wasn't, it's not like there were many, it was 2. I... I" Elijah kisses me to relax me or shut me up or both im not sure.

"It's alright, as long as neither hurt you I do not mind, what matters is that you are mine now, that I will now be yours only, always and forever."

I kissed him passionately thanking him for understanding and communicating my agreeableness.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Am I a virgin?" He looked amused, "No, does that bother you?" He asked.

"No, that wouldn't be very fair of me, as long as they didn't hurt you." I joke a little with him,

"No, I cared for none of them enough to be hurt, not as I care and cherish you."

Wow, he was really mine.

He loved me.

I moved closer to him and climbed on to his lap, straddling him.

We started kissing again. Slow... sensual... loving, tears started escaping my eyes and we weren't even joined yet. He was so tender, god I loved him. I threaded my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss only to pull away. I held his face in my hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"I know so little about you and you me but I know I belong here, to you. I love you, Elijah, and I hope with everything we learn about each other we just get to learn how to love and know each other even deeper."

I saw I had moved him, he leaned up and softly kissed me.

"There is no one else in the world that could ever have my heart, I can't wait for you to know it better as well as me yours but I know now that it was only ever meant to be you. I love you my mysterious red headed warrior, I love you. And I promise to show you every night for the rest of our lives."

Suddenly I was underneath him and he was kissing me with an intense need. The feel of his hands traveling up and down my body already had me panting I could only imagine what my reaction would be to having him where my body wanted him most, I'd probably combust on the spot.

 _"Elijah"_ I moaned, He brought our tied hands above my head and with his one free hand started tearing the draped fabric from my body. Suddenly his moist mouth was on my breast, sucking in my nipple, I swear I nearly came from that alone.

I brought my free hand down and tried to locate his manhood under his tunic, his hard length caught me and I grasped him with a gentle firmness and started to stroke him up and down.

He was growling in my ear, the sound making me even wetter.

 _"Please, Elijah"_ I shamelessly begged my new husband to take pity on me.

Finally he left my breasts alone and pulled his head up to meet mine.

Without looking away his hand traveled to my core, and when his fingers found how soaked I was for him, he closed his eyes in a beautiful pained bliss.

He lined his cock at my entrance placing just the tip inside before hovering over me again.

I tried to thrust myself on to him but his weight held my hips down.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

He looked at me in a kind of awe, "I'm just trying to memorize everything little thing about this moment, the moment we joined as husband and wife."

And with that he drove into me. Completing out union. After a few thrusts he brought up his free hand and untied our bindings knowing we had all we needed to keep each other close.


	11. A new world

**Kadlin POV:**

I woke up to a new year and a new husband, it truly felt like a whole new day... new world had dawned.

Looking at Elijah still asleep, I couldn't help but think about the secrets I still kept from him. A part of me wanted to tell him but I was afraid. I had given up everything for him what if he couldn't accept what I had to say and it destroyed us? I just, I could't take that chance.

I leaned down and gently kissed his lips careful not to wake him yet before whispering in his ear...

"I love you, and that will always be my most sacred truth."

"hmm love too." He mumbled still more than half asleep before turning and burrowing deeper into the animal furs on our bed.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Throughout the next month Elijah and Kadlin lived very happily. They loved each other well taking time every night to talk and get to know one another better before loving each other with out their words.

About a month and a half after they were wed Kadlin discovered she was pregnant. They suspected twins because of how early she was showing. Elijah was over the moon about becoming a father. Kadlin was a little more panicked because it meant going through pregnancy without modern medicine and she kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong especially with twins.

But as soon as she felt her children move in her womb around month 4 her nerves calmed down considerably, she finally felt like a mom and if bestowed a strength she didn't know she could be capable of.

 **Elijah POV:**

It was mid summer and my beautiful wife was nearly 7 months pregnant with our children. She was huge and miserable in the heat but I knew as soon as she met our little ones it would all be worth it. She had taken to sleeping far more often and hardly ever made it out to town festivals or gatherings anymore. I knew she felt guilty whenever I would sit home with her instead of spending time with my family so I would always make an appearance for her sake more then mine but tonight had been different and I was excited to go home and tell her about it.

I hadn't realized how late I had been and was surprised when I saw her fast asleep by the time I made it back to our hovel. I barely laid down for an hour before the sun was rising again.

I saw a little hand move against her stomach as though one of my children was reach for a cuddle from me and I felt my heart grow bigger then my body could encase it. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around Kadlin's womb whispering my love to both my children and their mother.

It wasn't quiet enough though because we woke up mummy.

"Hey, what time did you get in?" She asked sleepily.

"Very late but I have much to tell you."

"Oh really? Was it a fun night?" She asked bring one hand down to soothingly rub circles across her womb and the other to caress my cheek.

"Yes, I believe Niklaus has found his match." I tell her.

"Oh really?" She asked interested.

"Yes, a new girl in the village, I believe Tatia is her name."

I saw my love's smile drop but I didn't know what I had said wrong.

"Is everything alright? Do you know the girl?"

"Not personally no, but I believe I may have heard of her." She said dropping both hand to her belly as though she thought she had to protect the lives inside.

"I know she has a bit of a reputation, but it will be alright Niklaus can handle himself."

"Was she showing interest in anyone else there last night?" She asked.

"No, well she sat next to me at first but when she learned I was married I called Niklaus over and introduced them."

"Be careful, Elijah," she warned me, against what I'm not sure.

I hope she knew I would never break my vows to her.

 **Kadlin POV:**

It had begun, I had hoped and prayed just my presence had changed things enough that the evil Ayanna foretold would never come. I didn't know how I could be expected to fight anything in my current condition but the one thing I would damn well protect with everything in me was my children, and I wasn't going to let Elijah go without a fight either.

Later in the day by the river while I was washing clothes Rebekah came up to me and pretended to help,

"She's here," She told me not looking at me in case anyone was watching us. I don't believe anyone was but I appreciated her being cautious.

"I know Elijah told me this morning, we'll have to be very careful and make sure she doesn't try to play with more than one of your brothers."

"Trust me the harlot won't be getting her claws in, not with me around."

I smiled at her fierceness, In my mind Rebekah was every bit as resilient that the Petrova's proved to be, she had an incredible amount of fight in her especially when it came to her family and having her as an ally helped me feel somewhat more secure to face the coming days.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: We are going to jump around a bit, i've known where i've wanted to take this story for a while but getting it there has been my issue unfortunately i don't know how to resolve this but maybe once it's written i can fill in the blanks with flashbacks but for now i really just want to give you guys the story that's been in my head for over a year, hopefully a few choppy chapter will be worth it so we can really get going.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

It had been a crazy year for all the Mikaelson's, it was barely September when two new Mikaelsons had been born, two girls.

Mikael was disappointed for his son, Elijah, that he had not been given male heirs straight away but Elijah didn't care. As long as all three of his girls were healthy that's all he could hope for.

Kadlin wished to name one of her girls after the mother she so missed and so Deborah Sigrid Mikaelson was born in the early hours of September 1st 1000AD.

Her sister followed her nearly 17 minutes later, at the sound of thunder, hence her name, Vivekah Thora Mikaelson.

Providing a middle name was not a Viking tradition but Kadlin had been able to convince Elijah that since many names of the time had been compounded for example: Ragnhildr (Reginn+Hildr) or Halldóra (Halla+Þórr) it was just allowing a space or a breath in between the names. And if once their children were grown they strongly didn't like one they would have two to pick from.

Another custom that was important to Kadlin she needed help carrying out in secret after her daughter were born was baptizing them. She was raised Roman Catholic and although such a religion was not practiced here and wouldn't be for some time it was still an important tradition to her.

 **Kadlin POV:**

October had come and the leaves began changing, without suffering through the punishing heat of summer or the uncomfortableness of being pregnant I was able to see how beautiful this place was... this time.

I told Elijah was was going to take the girls on a walk perhaps show them the lake before it got too cold. He was busy helping Mikael and his brothers with hunting enough game to survive the upcoming winter and couldn't join us. But I that had been part of my plan.

Deborah, Vivekah, and I sat under a great oak tree waiting for Rebekah to join us. I had asked her to meet me here today whenever she could slip away. We had been waiting a while but I was keeping busy introducing my girls to the world around them.

"This is a tree, and this is it's bark," I told them bringing their little hands up to feel the roughness of it, "and these are the leaves," I said picking one from the branch and twirling it around before them. I went on to show them grass, birds, clouds, anything that came before us that was new to them.

It hadn't completely landed that I was a mom yet, I mean I knew I loved my children and I was responsible for them but still it was almost a daily occurrence where all of a sudden one of them would look at me and I'd be bowled over by the realization I was a mother. It was surreal and I wondered if it would ever feel normal to me.

"There are my beautiful nieces!" Rebekah called coming closer to us.

Rebekah adored being an aunt and was eager to spoil my girls with all the love they could ever want.

She quickly took Vivekah off me and settled her in her arms, "So what is with all the secrecy, has Tatia made a move?"

Rebekah and I had initially been very alarmed when Tatia showed up but despite a few attempts at flirting with Elijah, who remained maddeningly clueless about her intentions, she focused all her energy on Niklaus. Never pitting the brother's against each other. Still Rebekah and I were worried for the day the other shoe would drop but it seemed my presence here along with Henrik's survival had truly changed the course this family was on.

"No, I think we can stop worrying about that, I asked you here because where I come from..."

"You mean when you come from?" She interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose so, well I am Roman Catholic and we believe in blessing children with holy water to wash away the original sin," She gave me a confused look, "it's hard to explain and its beside the point,"

"Then what is the point?"

Vikings were largely Pagan, and if they had heard of Christianity I'm sure it didn't resemble anything close to what would eventually evolve to what I was used to seeing at church so my explanation was kept very general.

"Well along with baptism a person or normally two are chosen to be godparents, essentially committing that they will be around to see the child is raised with good morals and if God forbid anything where to happen to the parents they would agree to raise the child as their own. Rebekah I am asking if you would accept that responsibility, would you be my daughters' godparent?"

"Really? Me?"

"If Elijah and I were unfortunately unable to raise them ourselves I could think of no better person to see that they are taken care of. You are strong, and intelligent, protective... you love fiercely, if my daughters grew up to be like you... I would be nothing by honored."

I could see tears forming in Rebekah's clearly moved by my words.

"Yes, of corse." She looked down at Vivekah and gently kissed her forehead, "you will always be safe with me." She told her sweetly and I knew I had made the right decision.

She took a deep breath and got control over her emotions, "so what else needs to be done to see them baptized?"

"Well I'm not a priest so I doubt there's anything I can do to make this holy water but hopefully God will see my intention and not be such a stickler. Why don't you continue to hold Vivekah while I cup some water and do the sign of the cross over her head and then you copy my movements on Deborah."

"Okay,"

 **3rd Person POV:**

November was almost done and the strain of being new parents was staring to catch up to Elijah and Kadlin. The wonder and joy that initially eclipsed the tiredness and unrelenting stress of having a new baby let alone 2 had waned. The couple were getting snippy with each other, plus with the weather getting so cold they were often confined to their small hovel for days with no space to but between them when things started to pile up.

Thankfully Henrik had noticed how both their spirits were dropping and offered to look after the girls for a night to give his brother and sister in law the night off. Rebekah had heard of his offer and was happy to help as well.

 **Elijah POV:**

It had not yet been a full year of marriage but already it felt like a lifetime ago I stood and made my vows to Kadlin. In truth these past couple months had made me feel old and worn. I had a new appreciation for my parents, we only had two babes and both healthy I couldn't imagine the pressure of having 5 or more and then having to burry one and carry on.

I love my wife and daughters that I didn't doubt but I was just so very tired... and lonely I suppose. Strange how that could happen when you are living practically on top of one another but we kept such hard hours and when the the sun was gone and darkness arrived we both became too fatigued at our days to enjoy the night with one another. No more of our late night talks and we hadn't shared more than a brief kiss between us since our babe's were born.

I hoped this night Henrik and Rebekah were kind enough to give us would restore some of our zeal for one another, and if not at the very least a full rdejuvinative night of slumber.

I walked toward our hovel to accompany Kadlin over to Rebekah's where we would be staying the night and I could hear upon approach the anxiety in my bride's voice over leaving our girls for the first time.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "Come my darling Rebekah has helped to care for many children there is nothing to worry over."

She sighed and put her hand over mine, "Your right, okay good bye my angels," She told the girls smothering them with kisses until I had to pull her away.

Once we where alone in Rebekah's hovel an innocent awkwardness filled the room as though we had never been alone in each other's company before.

We both ended up giggling over how absurd it was to feel maiden like insecurities when we had already lain with one another.

"This is silly," She commented and I agreed, every now and then she would use a word or expression I would find foreign or strange but I accepted it was due to her upbringing on her father's ship, still it was a reminder there was still so much we didn't know about one another.

I approached her slowly and ran my hands up and down her arms, "I've missed you my love." Her face softened at my admission and she looked down to my lips, "I've missed you too." Before we lost each other again in a kiss but this time it felt more like we were finding each other again, rediscovering our love and passion for the other.

Our love making wasn't quite the same as it was before she bore my children but I didn't find her or the act itself any less enjoyable... honestly it just made my heart open up more for her, for all she had done to give me our family.

 **3rd Person POV:**

It was Christmas once again and over the past month Elijah and Kadlin had never been happier, yes they were both exhausted but the love they had for one another and their two perfect little girls was burning bright and with the proper attention they swore never to let it dim again.

All the Mikaelson's were around the fire sipping wine enjoying the evening after opening presents when Mikael came in with a sword, Elijah saw the look on Kadlin's face before he could turn to see the blade coming for him but he knew whatever she saw must have been the devil himself and soon he felt the blade tear through him and then their was nothing but darkness.

All the Mikaelson's fell by Mikael's blade and as Mikael and Esther made their way towards Kadlin, who had been too shocked and terrified to move she found the strength to speak out one last warning...

"If you touch my daughters I will kill you both upon waking."

* * *

Name Origins:

Thora means Thunder or of Thor, and Viveka means fortress

Deborah, is not a common Viking name but is from Biblical times in Hebrew it means bee, and Sigrid means beautiful victory.


	13. Chapter 13

**3rd Person POV:**

Each Mikaelson awoke one by one, they were confused not immediately remembering what had previously happened the night before but had to quickly gather their senses as their lungs burned from lack of oxygen and their bodies seemingly of their own accord hurtling them outside the hovel.

Unfortunately outside the sun shone and burned their skin, quickly they had to retreat to the cover the woods provided and hugged the trees to stay under its shadows.

When Mikael and Esther killed their children transforming them into vampires they weren't aware of all the rules that entailed, and soon they learned for every advantage they had given their was a disadvantage.

Disadvantage #1 you had to be invited into a home, once all the adult Mikaelson's had "died" the hovel now belonged to the two infants who carried on crying for their parent's attention but where unable to speak to allow them to enter.

Disadvantage #2 The sun, yes they could live forever but not in the light, they had to survive in darkness or else they would burn to death.

Disadvantage #3 insatiable appetite for blood

 **Kadlin POV:**

We were all huddled together in the woods, moving with the sun to stay in the shade so we wouldn't burn.

"What have you done to us Mother!" Finn was the first to ask,

"I have saved you, all of you my children... a great evil was coming for us..." She starts to explain and I can't help the sarcastic laugh the escapes me.

"Are you kidding me! This is the evil that was headed towards you! You have turned your children into monsters who will kill to satisfy their desire for blood, they will become more evil than you or your husband can stomach until you turn on them and start hunting them down yourself to kill to undo your mistake!"

"You watch your mouth girl." Mikael says trying to come at me but I don't cower.

"Or what? You'll kill me, take me away from my children, ruin my life? You have nothing left to threaten any of us with so no I will not watch my mouth, if you don't like what I have to say please walk out into the sun and put yourself out of your misery."

"Or perhaps I should drag you out into the sun, I never should have let my son marry a stranger your nothing but a-"

"Enough!" Elijah shouts getting everyone's attention, "turning on each other will help no one, Niklaus and Henrik do you think you can find enough animals that we might satiate our hunger until night falls?"

The two brother nod, "good go, Finn and Rebekah can you please try to construct a shelter for us so we might better protect ourself from the sun,"

Elijah turns to Kol, "You and I need to try and make our way over to Ayana to see if she can help us undo the seal preventing us from entering our homes."

"No!" I shout, "No that is the only thing protecting our children you will not take it away, I will go for Ayana and ask her to take the children home with her so someone can care for them," I start walking away but Elijah stops me,

"We will figure this out, I promise, just be careful and stay in the shadows," I nod unable to look at him and make my way around the village until I was close enough to shout for Ayana.

Finally I got her attention and she starts to come towards the forest,

"Don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you." I warn and stop her in her tracks.

"Esther did the spell?"

"Yes, I need to ask you to get my Children from Esther and Mikael's, they haven't been feed in hours they need looking after."

"Is that all?" She asks,

"No, I need... is there a spell you can place upon them that might protect & keep them safe, please." I ask desperate for her help in keeping my babies safe and alive.

"I can place a protection spell-"

"No, something stronger, something that will keep vampires away from them... forever."

"are you sure that is what you want?"

"Their safety is the most important thing,"

She nods, "I will do as you ask,"

I start sobbing, completely distraught that I might never get to go near my children again but at least I know they will survive what comes next. As soon as night falls the Mikaelson's will kill nearly everyone in this village.

 **Elijah POV:**

My mind is racing trying to come to terms with everything that has happened, we have been killed and now have awoken as blood hungry monsters. Kadlin couldn't even look at me. I hear the cries of my daughters and I am unable to go and comfort them. Mother said they did it to protect us from a great evil that was coming however Kadlin thinks the evil that Ayana foretold must have been this and I am quick to agree with her, I can think of no darker future then what my parents have determined for us.

Niklaus and Henrik have returned with multiple deers and a couple bunnies.

"You should have seen me Elijah! I was able to move so fast, my leg didn't slow me down at all, it was like I was flying!" Henrik is excited to tell me, well at least one of us seems to be able to find joy from all of this.

I take one of the deer for Kadlin and I to share, I try to do the gentlemanly thing and wait for her to return before "digging in" however I am unable to do so and find myself savagely biting into the animal draining it completely.

I look up to see her approach, she looks devastated and it breaks my heart. She looks over at me and comes to a halt, then there is a look that comes across her face, a look I have never seen before and when I am able to identify it it crushes me, my wife, my love is disgusted and ashamed of me.

I look down and I am covered in blood and guts and fur, I have torn the animals head from its body and it sits upon my lap. I push it off and try to clean myself but my efforts are fruitless. When I look up again towards her she has gone.

I strip out of my clothes and find fresh snow I can use to clean myself with. When I find her she is staring out at my parent's hovel, I come towards her and when I hear our children cease crying I panic for a moment.

She must sense me behind her because she starts talking, "Ayanna is taking them, she'll preform a spell to keep them safe from... from us," She barely gets out before sobs nearly break her body into.

"It will be okay, we'll figure this out, we'll be able to keep them safe ourselves soon."

She shakes me off, "No, don't you get it, we're what they need protection from, we'll never be able to hold them again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked alarmed.

"Ayana is preforming a spell that will repel any vampire from coming near them."

"How could you do that with out discussing it with me?!" I scream at her.

"I did what I had to do, and I make no apologies for it, come see me after tonight when you have taken the lives of others's children and then tell me I acted too rashly."

"I would never hurt a child." I say disgusted with the very notion

"we'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kadlin POV:**

I couldn't care at the moment that Elijah was mad at me, my only thoughts were of tonight and not succumbing to my thirst. I didn't want to kill, I didn't want to do something I would have to live with forever.

I needed a plan on how I would get through the night until I could rely again on the sun to keep us relatively under control.

I waited until the sun had started to set and I knew the shadows wouldn't be shifting any more and chose I tree under which to sit. I had already dragged a deer Niklaus had secured for me over and had two thick branches on hand... this next part was gonna hurt.

After sitting down on the cold ground I steeled my myself and raised one of the branches thrusting it into my thigh pinning one of my legs to the ground and then followed again on the other leg.

I was panting now because of the pain, and even as my new enhanced body adjusted to the agony the sensation of a foreign object pushing aside muscle and scraping up against bone to nail me into the ground wasn't something I saw myself getting used to anytime soon.

Elijah rushed over hearing my screams, "What the hell have you done to yourself!?"

He exclaimed and went to free me, "No! Don't! Just leave me be, I'll be fine here along with my deer flavored juice box," I told him pulling the deer closer to me.

"Juice box?" He asked confused, Dammit I was too tired and bereft to watch how I spoke in front of him at the moment.

"Nevermind, just please try not to lose yourself completely tonight... the people you hurt tonight... they don't deserve this. When you feel their pulse start to week PLEASE I beg of you think of me and the girls and how you would feel if someone did that to us and pull yourself back, then look deep into their eyes and tell them to forget anything bad happened this night."

"How do you know so much about this?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

I closed my eyes to buy myself a moment to think, "I heard tale of it in the old world, monsters of the night who could steal your blood and control you with their minds."

I could tell he didn't quite believe me but he let it pass for now.

 **Elijah POV:**

I left Kadlin alone, walking away from my injured wife felt terribly wrong but I couldn't hear anymore about what monsters we were now. Through out the day pieces of that night and morning kept coming back to me... the look on her face before my father killed me... the cries of the girl they brought in to complete the ritual... feeling my body propel me out of my parent's hovel as my daughters cried for me...

I close my eyes finding it too painful to keep thinking on. No... I would find a way, I would prove to Kadlin this wouldn't change me, I would make it through this night and when we both had achieved enough control we would go back to Ayanna for our daughters, get her to undo her spell that kept us away from them. There could be no other outcome, I would not allow there to be.

 **Kadlin POV:**

I sat there trying to slowing sip on the deer carcass, trying to self learn how to control my thirst and my technique in drinking so I could be sure I wouldn't end up a ripper.

"What are you doing?" A voice I wasn't too familiar with asked.

I looked up to find Finn.

"Trying not to become the monster your parents wanted to create out of us."

He seemed offended, "This was not mother's original intention... she just wanted to protect us, she just couldn't forsee the consequences."

I chuckle dryly at his naivety, "Really Finn? This was never about protecting us... it was about power! Haven't you started to remember yet? How we all completed this protection ritual... your father savagely forced us to kill that girl, and your saint of a mother didn't look at all bothered or surprised by it, did she?"

I harshly ask him and he looks down guiltily over his part in taking the young woman's life.

"No this had nothing do with being afraid or just innocently wanting to protect her family, she wanted to be superior... for all of us to be superior, to never feel threatened or challenged by anyone or anything and who gives a damn who we hurt or kill to achieve that, well excuse me but I DO!"

He slumped down a tree opposite me and ending up spearing himself to the ground as well.

"So do I." He told me, and smiled sadly at him and passed the deer over to him for us to share.

 **Rebekah POV:**

I knew a little from Kadlin what was happening when I awakened this morning, she and I had been trying to keep an eye for signs this was happening but my Mother gave nothing away and took us completely by surprise.

The first thing I struggled with was the realization I would never have children of my own, I hated my mother for taking that away from me.

Kol struggled with no longer being able to do magic... mother hadn't sacrificed that for herself but thought it her right to strip it away from my brother.

I tried to control my thirst when darkness came that first night but I failed, I was devastated by my new life and the euphoric high the blood gave me was the only thing that could distract me from focusing on all my family had lost.

The power was addictive and soon I didn't care about the lives I was taking.

The only thing that was able to interrupt and break through my high was the painful cries of my brother Niklaus.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I wasn't sure who's POV I wanted this from so you have some options, sorry if its redundant

* * *

 **Kadlin POV:**

Oh dammit no, Niklaus! How could I forget? I don't know where my head is everything keeps moving too fast and I can't grab on to a thought and hold it for more then a nano second, I hate this! I feel like I am failing everyone.

Finn and I exchange a look debating what to do for a moment, he seems resigned to stay put but I feel like I need to try to be there to stop history from repeating itself.

A brutal scream escapes me as I pull the branches from my legs, it hard to stand up... only drinking deer blood hasn't provided enough sustenance to heal me very quickly or substantially.

Still with my wobbling and bloodied legs I make my way over to a changing Niklaus.

"What kind of abomination is this!" Mikael asks not at all pleased with this latest development

"Ask your wife." I tell him giving Esther a pointed look.

Mikael turns to me, "And what would you know about it, girl?"

"I know that the man you raised from birth is is pain and I am going to go try to help him through this rather than stand around answering your questions." I tell him push past and making my way over to Niklaus.

"I've had enough of you and your foul mouth, girl." He spits at me and suddenly he has me pinned to the ground his large hand around my throat.

I am too weak from earlier to fight him off, and I think perhaps I am at the end of my time here in viking Mystic Falls when his fist punches through my rib cage and he grabs a hold of my heart.

"Tell Elijah to always be... noble." I just about squeak out before he starts to tear my heart from my body but suddenly I see Henrik is on top of him yelling at him to leave me alone,

Mikael annoyed by the interruption shoves him off his back, but forgetting his new strength he ends up sending Henrik flying into the branches of an old tree.

Its then I hear the pained screams of Esther that I know which tree it was.

 **Rebekah POV:**

I make my way towards a crying Niklaus when suddenly I hear the panic screams of my mother, doubling my efforts I quickly break through the trees and find my family, apart from Nik, all gathered around my mother.

As I make my way over I notice a shaken Kadlin, with mangled legs and blood all down her chest... but somethings tells me it hasn't been from feeding.

Before I can ask any questions I see my father looking like he has stared into the eyes of the devil himself.

I follow his gaze and make my way over to my mother who is crying slumped over something, and when I peak over her shoulder the world I knew is destroyed.

It's my brother Henrik, but its not him, he's grey and lifeless... he's dead.

"I thought... I thought we couldn't die, how... how did this happen?" I ask and no one has an answer for me.

I turn around and stare at Kadlin, "Tell me how?! How could you have let this happen!"

"It wasn't her doing," I'm surprised to find it's Kol whose come to her defense.

"Father was irate over something she said about Niklaus and he forced his hand into her chest, meaning to tear out her heart when Henrik tried to tackle him off of her. Father pushed him off and sent him into the tree."

I look down and my father's hand and sure enough it is covered in blood.

No, no this can't be happening! Henrik can't be gone!

"Well just bring him back, like you brought back all of us after running us through with a sword... you can bring him back right, mother?" But my mother doesn't have an answer for me.

"Mother?" I ask again desperate for a way to undo this.

 **Elijah POV:**

I had done it! I had made it through the night, I nearly killed someone but like Kadlin told me I pulled myself back after I felt their pulse weaken. I saw the sun was starting to rise so I started to make my way back to the temporary shelter I had helped construct earlier with Finn and Rebekah.

But my proud elation over a successful night was dashed to hell when I saw what waited for me at home.

There was a wolf on the ground whining, and everyone else stood around still as statues with the look of grief on their faces. I found Kadlin who was sat by the wold stroking its head.

"What has happened?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

She looked up at me her eyes void of any emotion, "Henrik has died."

 **3rd Person POV:**

After Henrik's death there was a fracture that had silently tore through the family.

When Niklaus transitioned back, it hardly seemed important who his birth father had been, his brother was gone and that all he cared about.

Mikael wasn't as easily distracted however, needing to focus on anything other than his own grief and guilt he devoted his time to killing as many werewolf as possible, blaming them and Niklaus for what he ultimately did.

Esther didn't curse Niklaus this time tho, too distracted by her own grief to care about pacifying her tyrannical husband.

Unfortunately Mikael's actions had started a war between the species and the family knew they needed to flee and soon before another full moon could rise.


End file.
